powered_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
The World
The powered world is not much different than ours, culturally. For the most part, history happened identically. There are a few noticeable differences that I will be going over. North America The Kingdom of Quebec Originated in the French colony of Quebec and acted as a sort of escape plan to French royals attempting to flee the French Revolution. King Louis XVI was one of those who successfully escaped certain death and took the throne of the Kingdom of Quebec. The kingdom was eventually pushed west by dissidents in the former colony. Despite international pressure from the British, King Louis eventually settled in British Columbia and established a strong foothold in the area. King Louis XVI’s descendants still hold the throne today. It is a xenophobic nation that is not all that welcoming to non-French foreigners. Numerous attempts to end the regime have happened over the years, but it still stands. Columbia During World War II, the Kingdom of Quebec remained neutral in the conflict. After Canada and the USA joined the war, the kingdom had unanimous support to join the Allies. The king still refused and so a revolution began. Democratic rebels seized control over much of the kingdom and established their own government. After the war, they expressed interest in becoming part of both Canada and the USA. Neither country could take on the responsibility after the war so Columbia remained independent. Today, the nation remains the strongest antagonist to the Kingdom of Quebec and seeks to annex the kingdom’s lands but refuses to use force as to not escalate tensions and create unneeded deaths. United States of America Manifest destiny meant something different to the James K. Polk of this universe. The Mexican-American War had powered individuals on both sides of the war. This led to greater unpredictability regarding the outcome of battles. After a powered American soldier with the ability to freeze time was promoted to an officer and given freedom to do as he pleases, Mexico unconditionally surrendered. That general, Franklin Pierce, went on to become president. Though he supported powered rights, he set the stage for the Civil War. The Civil War was the last conventional war that had used powered individuals on either side of the fight. Ulysses S. Grant had a pyrokinetic soldier that he commanded to set fire to the South. After this incident, Lincoln and various leaders across the world signed bills that would restrict powered individuals so that their powers could not be used for more destruction. This was the catalyst to the public opinion being that powered individuals were walking bombs. Lincoln would be assassinated by John Wilkes Booth, a powered sympathizer. This only further pushed the anti-powered sentiment. Mexico Conflicts in the early 20th century with Guatemala resulted in Yucatan being divided between Mexico and Guatemala. This same conflict also caused the United States to take full control over the Tabasco region to ensure stability. Panama The Panama Canal is independent after armed rebels refused American and French control over the essential trade point. South America Brazil Brazil had a much larger role in the second World War. In the waning months, a German invasion party had landed in northern Brazil and successfully fought the Brazilian army back. This caused the formation of a German colony in South America. Guyana Soon after the Germans established their colony, a British and American backed Guyana launched a surprise attack from the north, crippling their government and taking over the area. Europe Holstein Holstein was created as a buffer zone between Denmark and Germany following World War II. This country is essentially under the control of the Danish government. Greece Greece, as a part of the Allies, invaded Bulgaria, claiming they had the right to rule the area. After the war, Greece was allowed to keep a large part of the nation. Asia Ziwaristan This country formed in the time when the Middle East was a safe haven for powered humans, circa the 1200s. It has since stood as leaders of powered rights across the globe. The country is headed by a powered council and is welcoming to anyone who supports their ideals, powered or not. Though not technologically advanced, the mountainous terrain and high powered population means they are more than capable of defending themselves from invasion. Ziwaristan holds many of the top powered universities and funds others across the globe. China During the Cold War, the Soviet Union began an invasion of China. The land they took during this time was never ceded back to China despite international pressure to Russia. This war, the Red War, was the only war involving nuclear weapons on both sides. Nuclear deterrence worked, however, and none were used. Africa Central African Republic and Azania America got involved in the scramble for Africa, colonizing along the center belt of Africa and southern Africa. The two American colonies, the Central African Republic and Azania, were meant to be a refuge for subjugated people in other colonies. This both worked and it didn’t. The Central African Republic was a relative success, the Africans had moderately first world lives and refugees were admitted at a good rate. This was, however, a problem as the various African cultures did not intermingle as well as America had hoped. In Azania, racial strife was worse and after America pulled out, the country was the center of this universe’s apartheid. After America left Africa, the Central African Republic is the leading power in Africa with the best economy on the continent. Various cities are hosts to huge touristy locations with crime being about the same as America. The country is also relatively corruption free and stable. South Africa South Africa, due mainly to American intervention in Africa, turned from an African power to a mostly irrelevant nation.